The seating in a vehicle is critical to the comfort of its occupants. Many different materials, including natural fabrics, synthetic fabrics, polymers, leather, and the like, may be used to upholster vehicle seating. Such materials can be subject to a variety of conditions, such as high and low temperatures, direct sunlight, spilled or dropped food or drinks, and the like. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for vehicle seating to become worn, stained, damaged, or otherwise impaired after a period of use.
Seat covers can help to restore the look and/or feel of vehicular seating without the need to reupholster or replace worn seating. Many types of seat covers exist. Unfortunately, known seat covers are limited in many respects.
More specifically, many known seat covers are expensive enough that only minimal cost savings remain over reupholstering or replacing the original seating. Some known seat covers are complex and difficult to install and/or fail to fit the seat securely enough. This can result in seat covers that shift from their optimal locations, detracting from the desired look and feel. Many known seat covers are highly seat-specific, requiring the user to select the proper seat cover from a large inventory.
Accordingly, for these and other reasons, improved apparatuses and methods for covering a bench seat of a vehicle are desirable.